A Chorus of the Heart
by Nekida
Summary: Goku is having romance problems and is being torn between his sun and the girl of his dreams. How the hell is he gonna get outta this one? Shonen-ai, 39, 9OC, 85
1. A Melody of Confusion and Lone

Heyheyhoo! Lookie! I got off my ass and actually wrote a fic! claps Anyhoo, welcome to my first Gensoumaden Saiyuki fanfic. If you haven't already noticed, I'm so obsessed with Goku that I have written it in first person mode... meh..

And just because this is my first Saiyuki fic, doesn't mean it's my first fic ever. That means if you flame me, I will hunt you down and stick flamingos down your throat. Yah, I don't really like critism that isn't constructive. But, if you do have some that will help my writing, go right ahead and put it into a review.

Hehe, the first chapter took so many sittings.... oo....

-

A Chorus of the Heart

- Nekida

Chapter One : A Melody of Confusion and Love

There's nothing that feels better than sharing a room with the one you love. Okay, maybe I'm overreacting. A huge plate of meatbuns is a tad better than that, I agree. Though, when it doesn't happen often, you can't help but feel happier than usual.

That's what I would've thought, if it hadn't been for the person I had met so many hours earlier. I couldn't get her face and her angelic voice out of my mind. The images and the sounds were replaying in my head over and over again, invading every thought. Her brown hair that almost matched my own, those green eyes you can practically swim in, they lit up my life the moment they had come into sight. And to top it all off, an excellent cook she was! It almost hurt to talk; everyone who replied owned her voice. I couldn't hold a conversation for three minutes and not hear her speak.

"Son Goku? I like that name."

She had said that so brightly, I felt I could live off that light forever. But. . .

What about the light I already had?

I snapped out of my trance, lifting my head off my tense hand as I swam back to reality. I was pretty tipsy from dinner. Cold sensations slowly brushed my arm while I searched for the cause, my gaze meeting up with the window that I happened to be staring out of the whole time. I sighed, my eyes drifting shut slowly.

Damn, it had been a tiring week (and slightly cold as well). And I don't mean that we were fighting every second of the last few days, really, we saw almost no action at all. It's because we did practically nothing that we're so tired. I was even too tired to fight with Gojyo at dinner a few hours ago. All I need is a nice twelve-hour nap, I thought as I almost let go of the waking world. . .

"Hey, bakasaru. . ." A familiar voice woke me up instantly.

Oh yeah. . . Sanzo.

I opened my eyes a bit, finding Sanzo sitting on his bed, reading a newspaper, face slightly tinted red (he had held back a couple of drinks..), his mouth occupied with a cigarette. I lazily squinted at him, then caught up with my drunk slumber. ". . .Don't call me that. . ."

"I can call you whatever I want."

". . . That's nice." I replied sleepily, not in the mood to argue.

". . . Idiot."

Ignoring him, I sighed once more. I felt no urge to talk to my keeper. After all, he is -- partly -- the cause of my troubles.

Oh? You don't know? To tell you the truth, I love Sanzo. I have ever since he glanced back at me with those deep amethyst eyes. Of course, I hadn't noticed it until a while ago. Now that whenever I'm alone and standing right next to him, I can't help but feel slightly breathless. It's a curse, but one that I wouldn't trade for the world.

That's where she comes in. The girl that suddenly walked into my life, beautifying it with emotional gardens, and destroying it by building high walls between me and Sanzo. I know I'm in love, but with who? The man who took me and showed me what it meant to bathe in the light of freedom, or the girl that I feel will willingly stay by my side forever?

I sighed softly, lifting myself off of the chair by the window, and slugged over to the unoccupied bed across the room. After taking residence, I shifted, staring at the wall that the bed was pushed against, taking in it's details for no reason at all. My hand raised to comb through my hair once or twice, obviously an excuse to find something to fiddle with.

"Ne. . . Sanzo," I said without thinking.

"What?" He sounded slightly annoyed, most likely by my constant fidgeting.

"I can't sleep."

"You looked like you were going to pass out over there by the window." He took a drag of his cigarette, then disposed of it like all of the others.

I turned around in my sheets to look up at the face of my sun. In the soothing illumination of the room, he looked almost godly, not too bright and not too dull, the kind of image I had always seen in him ever since our first hours together.

His purple gaze rested on mine, an exasperated look crossing his features. I could feel my face heating slightly.

"Yeah, but it's like, I want to go to sleep but I can't." I said, making a face.

Silent minutes passed us, the atmosphere almost scaring. I felt my breath begin to quicken; I couldn't stand these awkward moments. I waited, drumming my fingers on the bed. Sanzo rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to speak.

"Stop thinking about her, your nervous fidgeting is giving me a headache." He finally replied. My eyes widened as I jerked up in an upright position.

"H-How did you know. . . t-that I. . ." I stuttered, my heart drumming in my chest. Sanzo glared at me; I could feel more heat rise through my cheeks.

"You're too obvious, bakasaru. You kept glancing at her, smiling, and I even caught you blushing when she asked to have a drink with us." Since when had Sanzo been so observant? Shit, if I was obvious, then did Hakkai and Gojyo figure it out as well? I mentally slapped myself. If Gojyo knew, he would have a field day. Shaking the thought aside, I drifted back to Sanzo's comment. Words couldn't come to me. No sentence could reply to what he had just said. My eyes fell to the folds in the sheets of my bed, another sigh escaping my lips.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I swam deeper into the endless confusion. Who did I love most? It was hard to say. So many questions and answers raced through my thoughts, but the real question didn't show. I couldn't find the answer that would solve all of my problems right then and there.

The only thing I could do was. . .

Standing up on my feet, I sulked over to Sanzo's bed. With a deep breath, I let myself fall, the mattress catching me softly. My vision focused on the plain ceiling, but moments later I found myself staring into pools of amethyst.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" The owner said. I could hear a small hint of concern in his voice.

The question drove me to the edge. I couldn't tell him, could I? It was about the right time to try to win his love, wasn't it? I sat up and looked at him, my expression filled with sorrow and seriousness.

"Sanzo. . . I'm so confused. . ." I muttered, bowing my head.

"Tch, if you're having love troubles, take them to Hakkai. I have nothing to do with this."

"I can't,"

"And why the hell not? I'm not your personal advice columnist, ya know."

I looked back up at him, my hand trembling. I felt a surge tickle my backbone as I let the tears slowly fall.

"You have everything to do with this!" I burst, my voice wavering. He gave me a questioning look that I reacted to instantly.

"I. . ."

I couldn't bring myself to say it. They were the three words I had hoped to tell him for the past three years. Knowing Sanzo, he would probably ignore me. Who knows? Maybe that was the reason I didn't say them.

Fed up with the malicious aura of the room, I stood up on my feet, swiftly stealing Sanzo's lighter off the bedside table before exiting the room. The last thing I heard from my charge was my name, spoken in a worried voice that made my heart shudder.

- - - "moo" - - -

I found myself outside the inn a few minutes later with a candle and the lighter in my hand. I sat down, leaning against the front wall of the establishment, watching the candle's growing flame flicker as I attempted to light it. Setting it down next to me, I observed the nearly starless night sky. There were three stars at most, the number reminding me of my confusion. They were in a zig-zag like pattern embedded in the sky. I pointed out each one and named them after me and the two beings that I loved.

I sighed, wondering what Sanzo was thinking about at that moment. Perhaps he thought I was crazy? Lovesick? Stupid? Yeah, stupid's the word. I've always been called that. . . I'd gotten used to it, though sometimes deep inside, it did hurt. But I can forgive Sanzo, I know he doesn't mean it.

"_Heh, you may be stupid, but you are cute!_"

Damn it all. Every thought that played in my mind somehow led me back to . . . her. By then I had realized, that love at first sight is real.

Shrugging off the last thought, I quickly disposed of the flame that burned beside me and stood up, brushing my self off. I took a long last look at the stars before heading into the inn, making my way into me and Sanzo's room. Thankfully, the temperamental monk had gone to bed, so I was free from any questions or comments that he might have had.

I tiptoed quietly in the darkness, until a voice reached my ears; a cold shiver ran down my spine.

"Goku, get your ass over here,"

Damn. I sighed, obeying his demands as I slugged over to the side of his bed, where he was still in his sleeping position, despite his current status. Kneeling down, I could hear him shift in the darkness, his face appearing in the one ray of moonlight flowing through the window. He had a stern expression, the one he always wore, though, this one seemed . . . calmer in a sense. He looked at me with relieved eyes... I couldn't help but think something was up.

I watched as he lifted himself into a sitting position on the bed, his gaze still resting on me. Time stood still for a while, as I began to get lost within those damn royal purple eyes of his. I began to lose control of my senses; the silence was making my ears ring.

"S-Sanzo, what do you want?" I questioned, stepping forward slightly. He stared longingly at me.

"'Ch" was all I heard before I felt myself being yanked forward by the shirt, my lips coming into contact with his own. Many emotions flowed through me; I was shocked at first, but that melted away to a comfortable desire. His lips were soft as we pressed together. Tugging at his neck, I shifted to a more comfortable position on the bed, still in a fierce liplock with my charge.

The kiss lasted for no more than a minute, but it was incredible nonetheless. I had never felt anything as sensual as that was. As I pulled away from him, catching my breath, I grinned brightly.

I wasn't surprised when his fan came crashing down on my cranium.

"Hey! What was that for!?"

"Don't make me do anything like that again, bakasaru!" Sanzo scolded. "I only did that because you looked. . ." My sun resisted the last word. I just sat there in silent confusion. He scoffed, laying back down onto his bed.

"You just looked. . . so helpless."

My heart skipped a beat at the last syllable. What exactly was Sanzo getting at? It was too late at night, it wasn't the time for thinking. I just gave him a huge smile before curling up in the sheets of my bed. Feeling red in the face, I buried the side of my head into my pillow.

"Goodnight Sanzo," were my last words before I drifted off into a slumber filled with dreams of the trigger-happy monk. Strangely, after what happened, I didn't think of "her" for even a second.

-

Wheee! Finished the first chappie! Somethings may be confusing, but don't worry, everything will be explained in the next chapter! We'll also find out the name of the mysterious girl.

Well, review. . . .please?


	2. Playback

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, ya evil panda researcher.

AN: So… I plan this story to be quite short. Simple and to the point. So expect only like… hrm… 4-5 chapters?

A Chorus of the Heart

. Nekida

Chapter 2: Playback

We had arrived to a fairly large town.

As we walked through, we saw many interesting people, animals . . . and FOOD. Gods, was I hungry. Every food stand we came to in the marketplace I approached with such enthusiasm.

"Ne ne ne, Sanzo! Can I get a meatbun?" I asked, putting on a pout.

"No," Sanzo replied almost instantly as if it were his default answer. I stomped my foot, hoping my stomach would stop growling as I started to verbally attack the monk with a long string of "haraheta"'s that I was well aware that he hated. The very familiar (and much loathed) paper fan came crashing down on my head.

"Baka, we're going to get food at a restaurant soon, no use getting anything here." Sanzo explained, continuing to walk deeper into the crowd of people in the marketplace. I watched him walk away, still rubbing at the sore spot on my head. Sighing, I decided to follow; there was no use in fighting it. Sanzo was Sanzo. That will never change.

"Heyyyy, saru? What's up with you today? You seem so. . . unannoying. . ." Gojyo said, placing his arm on my shoulder like I was his personal arm rest. I paid no attention. 'Just tired. . .' I replied in my mind, not bothering to say it aloud. "Is our little saru having love problems?" He snickered.

"What?" I snapped my head towards him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Come on, it's obvious that you're out of it because of Sanzo. Am I right?" The kappa leaned closer to me as if he were analyzing my every skin cell. His tobacco-tainted breath tickled my skin. I pushed him away, a blush creeping up on my cheeks. Damn Gojyo and his butting in. Sometimes I wish I could stab the living hell outta him.

"That's not the reason, you perverted kappa!" I shout, not realizing that I'm making the situation worse by denying so quickly.

"I was only kidding, bakasaru!" Gojyo lightly punched my arm. I made a face at him, wanting to end the "conversation". Stupid kappa, what does he know? I wasn't out of it, I was just. . . out of it. Yeah, that makes no sense. Actually, my "tired" state was the result of barely any sleep the night before. I stayed up all night to watch over Sanzo. Even though he had a cold, I was still worried about my sun.

"Ano, I think we lost Sanzo." Hakkai finally spoke, magically appearing between me and Gojyo. I snapped back to reality, and looked around. He was right. Sanzo was nowhere to be found. I had become slightly disturbed, but I knew that Sanzo could take care of himself. Of course he could, what with the fact that he carries the Shoreijuu around with him. One shot and he could instantly kill any youkai that crosses his path. Except for gods, but what are the chances of running into one of them in this massive town?

"Don't worry Hakkai," I flashed a smile to him, "Sanzo's okay without us. We'll find him eventually." Wow, had I been hypocritical, telling Hakkai not to worry, when I was worrying quite a bit myself. I bit my lip, hoping that maybe the crowd could just magically part itself so I could see him right then. Unfortunately, hoping sometimes is just hoping. It's not doing, it's just sitting there (or in this case, standing) and hoping. Oh well.

"You're absolutely right, Goku." Hakkai's worried expression faded into another grin. Motioning to Hakuryuu, who had occupied himself with a nearby child that had pulled on his tail, Hakkai began to walk forward. Gojyo then followed him, with me trailing behind slowly. I really needed some sleep.

-

We found Sanzo purchasing a few packs of cigarettes from a general store a few blocks away from the bustling marketplace. We all, except Hakkai, got a whack in the head from his fan for not following. Later, we had found ourselves in the most wonderful smelling inn I'd ever eaten at. The aroma of beef had permeated to my delicate nose, and my legs – nor my stomach – could resist in the slightest.

As we walked in to the inn with the fish-shaped sign in the front, I caught my breath as we were greeted by the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

We both shared the same height and we were most likely the same age, give or take a few hundred years. Her long, dark brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and her eyes were the color of the sky. Her form was petite but fit, and her curves were. . . ack! Why am I thinking of such things? Anyway, long story short, she was so magnificent. I could feel my heart pound in my chest as I watched her lead us to our table with cautious – and hopefully not lust-filled – eyes. Even so, once every long period of seconds, my eyes would snap to a specific place lower on her body. Dammit, Goku! Get your mind out of the gutter!

"Oi, bakasaru!" I heard Sanzo's voice pierce through the orchestra of angelic music playing in my head.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, totally caught off guard. He glared at me for a moment, his eyes with a look of anger and disgust.

"What do you want to eat?"

Damn, did he see me staring at the pretty waitress? I sat upright, quickly scanning the menu that had been placed in front of me. Must think about food, not the waitress. Food, not waitress; I repeated this mantra over and over in my head. Of course, things like that never work and I couldn't get my mind off of her. Placing the menu back on the table, I ordered two of everything.

Of course Sanzo was pretty mad at me. . . not for spacing out but for ordering everything on the menu -- twice -- when the menu was two times as big as the ones at the other restaurants that we've been to. Because of that, I was given another concussion from the monk's stupid fan.

As I watched the waitress walk to the kitchen, I wondered what her name was. Tons of possibilities flashed in my mind; my thoughts were interrupted by Gojyo's idiotic comments.

"Aww, it looks like our little bakasaru has a crush!" The kappa snickered, lighting a cigarette that was carefully and delicately placed between his lips..

"Yeah, right! I'm surprised you haven't tried to get her in bed with you!" I reply with a growl rising from my chest. The hair on my arms had turned up, and embarrassment was quick on its way to my no longer tan cheeks.

"So you think she's so pretty that even I would fall for her?"

Damn. I misjudged the kappa's stupidity.."T-That's not what I meant! You're so perverted and desperate that you'd chase every girl we see, despite their looks!"

"Bakasaru! You know I only go for the pretty ones!"

"They're ogres to me, erokappa!"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?" The sound of a gunshot echoed through -- and probably shook the restaurant. All the other diners looked at us, frightened and confused. Yeah, we shut up.

"Please Sanzo, try to refrain from shooting anything. This restaurant seems to be smaller than the ones we've been to lately. You can easily hurt someone." Hakkai requested with a fake smile.

"Ch."

Minutes upon minutes passed. It takes a long time to cook everything on the menu -- twice. The four of us were caught in conversation to pass the time. As we waited, I scanned the room every few minutes or so to see what table the sepia-haired angel was waiting on next. Thankfully, no one noticed my strange behavior, or so I thought. To cover up my "operation", I added in a "haraheta" every now and then.

Only half of the food came. The chefs refused to make us the whole menu twice, but that's okay, I still got my fill. We decided to stay in the restaurant for a while longer for a drink since we didn't have anything else to do to kill an hour or so. Most of the people dining had left already, leaving only another table to eat in peace.

"Excuse me,"

I looked up, recognizing the voice. My angel with the sky in her eyes stood before our table, holding a bottle of wine. My heart started thumping again. My mind went blank, and I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Her no longer pulled back hair had entranced me with the way it bobbed down to her elbows in cute little curls at the tips. I kept imagining what it would feel like to run my fingers through the soft, apple-scented threads.

"I wonder if it'll be alright. . . if I join you four in a drink?" She said timidly. My thumping heart leaped in joy.

"It's perfectly fine with us," Hakkai started, "but are you sure it's okay to leave the other table?"

"I just brought them the bill, my father will pick it up. Besides, after they leave we'll be closing. You guys are staying in the inn right? My father says that you guys can stay down here until midnight, then you'll have to go to your rooms." The waitress explained matter-of-factly.

"Then take a seat, we'll be glad to have your company." Hakkai took the words right out of my mouth. Though, I wasn't glad that she was here with us, I was. . . let's see. . . ecstatic? Overjoyed? On cloud 9? Then it hit me. What about Sanzo? Confusion suddenly took me, drowning me. I've been in love with Sanzo for a long time, and suddenly I start falling for this girl that I just met. I take quick glance at Sanzo then back to the girl -- who had materialized from her place by the table to a seat right next to me.

"So, you guys have names, right?" She asked, a smile spreading across her face as she placed the wine on the table. Heat was rising to my cheeks faster and faster as I examined her form. She was very well shaped. It showed that she was the kind of girl who makes health a priority with her slim arms; her build was somewhat muscular as well. She didn't seem like a delicate person. She was confident. . . in charge.

"Cho Hakkai, nice to meet you."

"Gojyo, Sha Gojyo." The kappa lifted up a hand in a waving gesture.

"Ch,"

"And the always angry monk, we call him Sanzo." Gojyo added. I noticed the girl flush.

"Oh my gosh! You're a Sanzo! I'm so glad to meet you, Sanzo-sama!" She rushed her sentence, rising and taking a quick bow. She was very polite, that's for sure.

"Ch,"

As she sat down with an "I'm-confused-but-that's-okay-I-won't-ask" look on her face, our eyes locked. "And you?" She asked. Was it just me, or did I see her face redden slightly? Or maybe that was me. . .? It took me a minute to compose myself.

"Uh. . G-goku." I answered, a timid smile etching my features.

"Goku? I like that name." My angel grinned. Damn, that girl really knows how to embarrass a guy. I caught my breath once more.

"And what is your name, Miss?" Hakkai quizzed, giving the white dragon on his shoulder some of the leftover food that he kept for the creature. Hakuryuu purred happily.

"My name is Mitsuko, I'm very glad to meet you all." Mitsuko gave another bow. She had a pretty name. Foreign, but pretty. It really suited her in my opinion.

"Well then, Mitsuko, shall we indulge?" Hakkai motioned to the bottle of wine on the table. She blinked, quickly nodded in reply, and took hold of the bottle. Hakkai shook his head.

"A lady should never be the one to serve wine. Please. Allow me."

Mitsuko shyly handed over the bottle of wine to him; Hakuryuu had crawled down Hakkai's arm and began to sniff at her hand as she let go of the bottle. I had simply watched her apologetic and simple movements. They were classic, yet elegant. It seemed as if every move she made was entirely out of instinct, yet thoroughly thought out. I then frowned. She was so perfect that she contradicted herself!

"That's very kind of you," her voice trailed off, "oh, is that you're dragon? What's his name?" She had asked him, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"His name is Hakuryuu." Hakkai answered simply. The ivory dragon leapt off of his arm and onto the table, minding the leftover dishes, and strut his way over to the girl, giving her a cute little kiss on the nose. She giggled. Stupid dragon. . . lucky dragon. "Ah, I see he's quite fond of you." Mitsuko stoked the dragon's neck which aroused a purr from his throat. Damn dragon.

Gojyo then piped, "So, how long have you been working here?" He smirked as if he had a hidden agenda. My face flushed, and I bet it was pretty obvious under the overhead lighting of the restaurant. I had hoped Gojyo would have a mind to leave this one alone, but it was obvious that I was wrong. A rival. Great.

"Well, ever since I was ten, I guess."

"And how old are you now?" Typical of Gojyo to ask that. He never goes for women that are less than 4 years ahead or behind him. Even though I always claim that he's a pedophile, I know it's not true.

"I'm eighteen," Gojyo's eyes lit up with gusto. Damn, I then knew for sure that he was aiming to get in bed with her. By some strange whim, I looked at Sanzo (who was busy staring off into space), maybe to try to calm my. . . how shall I put it, jealousy? Jealousy that she was paying more attention to the others than me. Big mistake. My heart leaped in my chest, for probably the umpteenth time today. I then remembered. . . I love Sanzo. So very much. My mind raced. I could feel sweat forming on the back of my neck. Why was I getting so nervous?

Then he spoke.

"Gojyo, I imagine you know where your boundaries lie? Hmm?" His voice was tainted with annoyance. And I knew. I had to live with that always-exasperated priest 24/7. I took a drink of the wine that Sanzo surprisingly let me have. It was too much, this confusion. Everything was going too fast. The room, it spun. It was all a blur, I could only make out two things. Sanzo and Mitsuko.

I couldn't take it. I sat up, my bangs hiding my dimmed eyes and I left the table in silence. That wine was a bad idea. Too much alcohol. Messing with my mind, it was. My breathing quickened and I quickly made my way outside, onto the porch where the stars barely shined. Taking a seat a few feet from the door, I watched the fireflies float around the image of the moon. A few times, they had doubled, but it was just the booze.

What was wrong with me? I rested my head on my hand that was mounted upon my knee. Never in my long, long life had I been this confused. People who are in love with other people don't fall in love with different people. It's just too complicated.

I wanted to run away from her. No matter how perfect she seemed, I wanted her to just disappear. . . so that I may be with Sanzo, and there would be no trouble. But then again, every time I thought of her, it become so much harder to think of such a thing.

"Why. . . am I such an idiot?"

"You're not an idiot, at least I hope you're not." A vaguely familiar voice chimed within my ears. Great, now I was even hearing her, too. I must've been cracked.

Yet, I wasn't. I felt warmth tickle my side. It was her. . . the girl with the sun in her hair and the sky in her eyes. She looked at me with those eyes, a little hint of concern clouding them. It sent my heart through my chest. Why was she here? I wanted to just run away, so I could let my body just sink into the earth. I wouldn't have to worry about fighting demons, love, anything. I could just be the earth. I could exist without a care.

I didn't say anything in response.

"Well anyway. I've been wanting to talk to you." She explained, nervously running her hand through her hair. "But with being occupied with the others, I never had time." She looked at me with deep concern. "Even so. . . what's the matter? You seem quite down."

I gave her a pathetic look, one that tried so desperately to say "I can't explain."

"I'm just really tired today. . ." I lied.

"Are you sure? You seem sad,"

"It's really. . . nothing."

She pouted. Crossing her arms she looked up in the sky too. I hated this, yet, I loved it so much. Being able to look up at the stars with her, it was so romantic. I wanted so badly to tell her what was wrong, but I couldn't muster up the courage.

"Ya know, those friends of yours, they're not very nice to you, are they?" She had asked without averting her gaze.

"They are at times. . . always calling me a stupid monkey and blaming everything on me. . . not Hakkai though, he's a real gentleman. . . the cockroach – uh, I mean Gojyo – he's always picking on me. S-Sanzo," She looked toward me, noticing my sudden pause when I had formed the name upon my lips. "Sanzo, he's been mean to me ever since we met. . . he's got this fan he hits me and Gojyo with whenever we piss him off, and he yells at me half the time. . . but. . . I've learned to deal with it. I could never hate Sanzo, 'cause he saved me from imprisonment a long time ago, and I couldn't be more grateful."

There was a second long pause. No movement, only the sound of breathing.

"Ya know, you may be stupid, but you are cute!" I didn't notice the blush that was arising upon Mitsuko's cheeks. My heart skipped a beat and I switched my gaze to hers. In the moonlight, her hair shone so brilliantly, illuminating her face in all the right places.

"W-what do you mean by that?" I managed to say.

"Isn't it obvious?" She put her hands on my cheeks. "You've got a cute face, and I love your personality. A bakasaru without a care in the world."

My mind was lost within the sound of her voice, but at the last sentence, I jumped. "Hey!" Giggling, she stood up. She towered over me, her face darkened, a smile upon her face.

"Well, I've gotta go to bed. Gotta work early tomorrow." Mitsuko managed a small goodbye wave and stepped into the door. I silently said my farewells and looked back up to the moon that was only half full. Never in my life had I been so confused. I was scared to go up to my room. . . because I was sharing with Sanzo that night. . .


End file.
